helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamada Ichigo
|image = |caption = Yamada Ichigo, December 2019 |nickname = |formername = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 170cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Model |active = 2012-present |agency = (2017-) |label = |generation = 27th Generation |join = March 6, 2017 |days = |acts = Onigo Musume, Hello Pro Kenshuusei }}Yamada Ichigo (山田苺) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was a member of the local Shizuoka idol group Onigo Musume under the stage name Kosakura Ichigo (小桜苺). Biography Early Life Yamada Ichigo was born on July 15, 2005 in Shizuoka, Japan. 2012-2013 Yamada was a junior model for the magazine JS Girl. 2017 On March 6, it was announced that Yamada had joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Shimakura Rika, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, and Nakayama Natsume."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-03-06. She was introduced at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ on March 11. On March 25 and 26, she participated in the annual SATOYAMA & SATOUMI event. Yamada appeared in Juice=Juice's "Jidanda Dance" music video as a back dancer. From October 26 to November 12, Yamada performed in the Engeki Joshibu musical Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan. 2018 On October 2, she participated in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 5~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Ono Kotomi, Shutto Anna and Kanemitsu Ruru. Personal Life Family= Her family has a cat named Azuki. She also has a hedgehog named Potter. Her dad named it after Harry Potter."Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Radio Benkyouchuu!!" #04 1.26.20 |-|Education= As of April 2019, Yamada is currently in her second year of middle school. |-|Name Meaning= Yamada's given name, Ichigo, means "strawberry" (苺). |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Yamada Ichigo: *'Ichitan' (いちたん): Her official nickname in Onigo Musume. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yamada Ichigo (山田苺) *'Stage Name:' Kosakura Ichigo (小桜苺) *'Nickname:' Ichitan (いちたん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Shizuoka, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 170cmMaeda Kokoro. "女装じゃないよ！笑 ʚ♡ɞ 前田こころ" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS / Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Official Blog. 2019-02-11. *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster *'Hello! Project Status:' **2017-03-06: Hello Pro Kenshuusei *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2017-Present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2017-03-06: Member *'Onigo Musume Member Color:' Red *'Other groups:' **Onigo Musume (2014-2016) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Origami, furikopi, dance *'Hobbies:' Dancing, collecting bears, making and collecting miniature food samples (fake food models) *'Favorite Music Genre:' Hello! Project *'Favorite Sport:' Swimming pool, even though I can't swim *'Favorite School Subject:' Art *'Motto:' Chototsumoushin (猪突猛進; Charge headlong) *'Favorite Food:' Cucumber, kappa maki and melon *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Charm Point:' Her squishy cheeks *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou saHello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Radio Benkyouchuu!!, Ashita Tenki ni Naare *'Looks Up To:' Sayashi Riho, Hamaura AyanoBOMB September 2018 issue. Works Theater *2017 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan Internet *2017- Hello! Project Station Music Videos *2017 Juice=Juice - Jidanda Dance (as a backdancer) Trivia *She uploaded videos, including dance covers, to a YouTube channel before joining the Kenshuusei. *She is a fan of Kobushi Factory and Inoue Rei. *She shares her birthday with Kusumi Koharu. *On her graduation day from Onigo Musume, she sang Morning Musume's song "ENDLESS SKY" as solo. *She is good at riding unicycles, and is constantly riding the one at her school at lunchtime. *She enjoys the swimming pool even though she's unable to swim. *She is the tallest member Hello Pro Kenshuusei ever had. At 170cm, she has beaten Mashiro Kana's record of 168cm in height. *She is the second tallest member of Hello! Project ever, after Kumai Yurina. *She likes Cats, Rabbits, and Hedgehogs."Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Radio Benkyouchuu!!" #04 1.26.20 *She would like to visit Hawaii."Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Radio Benkyouchuu!!" #04 1.26.20 *She likes Horror movies, like Sadako. She does not think it is scary, but actually cute."Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Radio Benkyouchuu!!" #04 1.26.20 See Also *Gallery:Yamada Ichigo *List:Yamada Ichigo Discography Featured In *List:Yamada Ichigo Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2017 Additions Category:2005 Births Category:Red Member Color Category:Members from Shizuoka Category:July Births Category:Cancer Category:Former local idols Category:Blood Type O Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Rooster Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Yamada Ichigo